


Calm of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut is sandwiched between Sweet Wholesome, mostly on anon to see how long until someone finds out it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At times like this, where the night is calm and the two are alone, they take every advantage to be affectionate. It made sense for the more time they have, the more it would escalate.





	Calm of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPs for 1-2 months.

Quiet moments were difficult to come by. Moments where they could truly be alone without prying eyes or listening ears. The monkey took full advantage of such moments. An affectionate creature, he’d take every chance to get as close as possible. Sanzang, however, always worried about getting  _ too _ close. For how likely was heaven to turn their eyes from the pilgrims?

This night was calm and pleasantly warm. Rather than staying out in the open air, the group spent the night in spare tents from a passing group of travelers. As soon as the two had entered their own tent, Wukong wrapped his arms around the monk. He wouldn’t go farther than that. Not unless given permission. He’d pull away if he was told no.

“Is it not suspicious?” Sanzang asked. “The two of us, in tent of our own, farther off from all the other tents?”

Wukong hummed. “These travelers are so distracting with their music.” Indeed, even from here the sounds of songs and cheers could still be faintly heard. “My younger brothers are distracted the celebrations. Anyone coming across this camp would be drawn there first. Quite rambunctious, these nomads.”

“So…” The monk leaned into the eldest disciple. “We are alone here? We have privacy that won't be interrupted for a time?”

The monkey chuckled lowly, almost a hum. How quickly the two began to kiss. They started out on their feet, the kiss gentle. They swayed on his feet, moving in a sort of slow dance. A subtle, spinning, rocking dance set to no music (although the fast-paced, up-beat songs of their hosts could still faintly be heard). Sanzang loved the moments when they could dance like this. Blissful.  _ Intoxicating. _

The couple tripped on bedding left in the tent. Cushions and blankets they were meant to sleep in, they now stumbled down into. Fortunate that it was such a soft layer they fell into, rather than the rough ground. “Are you alright?” Wukong asked the master, still holding him close.

“I’m fine.” Sanzang pressed his forehead against the other’s. The monkey traced small circles in the small of his back. It was a moment or more of them lying there, of the monk catching his breath. How comfortable it was to be beside each other in those soft pillows. Wukong gently kissed the bridge of his nose. Sanzang gently kissed his chin. It wasn’t long before their lips were locked together again.

Now, there was a more heated energy behind the kiss. Pulling and pulling the other closer and closer. It was much warmer now. Warm enough that they would surely both be soaked in sweat by morning. For a moment, Sanzang pulled away with a small gasp. “It’s… it’s  _ very _ warm.” He barely collected himself enough to say that much. “T… _ too warm _ .”

Wukong loosened his hold, but the monk’s didn’t loosen at all. The monkey hummed thoughtfully. “If… if it’s too warm for you… maybe…” He trailed off as he gripped tightly to the other’s robes. It was rather clear the question he was asking. Just an article or more of clothing removed, that would be much cooler. A rational excuse here to remove each other’s clothes.

Sanzang’s heart pounded against his ribs. He felt something further down  _ twitch. _ “Alright.” His voice was more breathy and eager than he expected it to be. Wukong moved slowly. He hooked his thumb on the cloth at Sanzang’s shoulder. Slowly, cloth was pushed aside, leaving the monk’s chest bare. Before the robe was pulled off his shoulders so he could be completely topless, Wukong pressed his lips to the other’s neck.

“Is this okay?” He uttered. “It’s alright if you’re not okay with this.”

“I  _ want _ to. I...” Sanzang felt like squirming, this feeling in his lower region so aching. He had to sit up to completely remove his robes. Wukong sat up with him and almost immediately began kissing down his neck. The monk struggled to hold back a moan, turning it into a low hum. This enticed the monkey to go farther. He gently bit down at the nape of his neck as fingers danced across bare skin.

Sanzang balled his fist around Wukong’s shirt. Hands left his body to tug that very shirt off. Mouth also left his neck to make this very action easier. When the monkey’s chest was fully bare, save for the fur, he brushed his hands slowly up and down the monk’s sides. “I think you were right about it getting too warm,” he said, so smooth and low that Sanzang felt that part of him  _ twitch _ again, “It’s  _ much _ more comfortable now.”

The two began to kiss again. Had they waited a moment more, Sanzang felt he would have lost his mind. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Gentle hands pushed and guided the monk carefully to lie back down in the bedding. When Wukong pulled away from the kiss, he whined. The whine turned into a soft moan when the monkey went to kissing and nibbling at his neck.

Down and down that mouth went. Neck. Should. Collar. Slowly travelling along his chest until-

“A-ah!”

Wukong stopped what he was doing. He pulled away from one of those two most sensitive spots on the other’s chest. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Is that too much?”

“It’s… teeth. Just… no  _ teeth _ there.”

“No teeth.” Wukong brushed that spot with his thumb, sending this jolt of pleasure through the monk. “Is this okay?”

_ “Yes,”  _ He breathed.

Wukong kept his hand there, carefully foddling that spot. He trailed kisses back up Sanzang’s chest. The monk himself was lost in all of these sensations, that southern member almost  _ throbbing. _ He shifted his leg, and his thigh accidentally rubbed against Wukong’s crotch. He moaned into where he was kissing Sanzang’s collar bone. “Are you okay?”

“Could… you do that again?” The monkey’s voice was pleading. He squirmed.  _ “Please.” _

Sanzang moved his leg again, it rubbed again on Wukong’s crotch. Another moan rumbled against the monk’s collar. The monkey moved up to a more face-to-face level, all the while dragging clothed crotch along clothed thigh. Perhaps that friction would be more pleasurable if those layers of cloth between them. That sudden thought brought a intense fire to the monk’s face.

Wukong gently cupped that burning face. “You face is really red. Are you still doing okay?” He checked in.

“I was thinking about… It's warm…. I mean, my  _ legs _ are still really warm and…” He sighed and whispered without realizing, “Oh, that must be a bad excuse.”

“Sanzang,” the eldest disciple stared into the master’s eyes, expression serious. “Do you  _ want _ to? Do you  _ really _ want to?”

“I- yes- please!”

Wukong drew in closer, now practically whispering into the monk’s mouth. “What you’re asking… I don’t think I can hold back after that. I  _ need _ to know if you want that. I don’t want you to regret this.”

Sanzang took a deep breath. He tried to gather at least some of his senses. “I… I’ve never wanted to before. Not before you. I… I’m admittedly nervous, but I  _ really  _ **_really_ ** do want to. If we only get to do it once… I…” The monk wasn’t sure of much else to say. The monkey gently stroked his cheek, though he remained silent for a few thoughtful moments.

Wukong tenderly joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. He climbed completely on top of the master, straddling his hips. This new pressure against that stiff appendage drew a gasp out of the monk. “I’ll move slow, okay?” the monkey murmured into the other’s mouth. Hand caressed and travelled down Sanzang’s body until it stopped at the waist of his pants.

The monkey’s hips raised, but he still pressed further into the kiss. Mouths opened, and tongues mingled together. Slowly, he tugged the loose pants down enough to release that erect member. The monk moaned into the other’s mouth. He could feel Wukong’s hand on those especially sensitive parts. He feels unsure of where to put his hands.

Wukong gently held onto one of Sanzang’s hand. He guided the other to touch his chest. His sides. His hips. The monk knew where the old king really wanted to be touched now. While the tiger-skin skirt would be alright to leave on, the pants were in the way.

Sanzang didn’t remove the pants right away. First he slipped his hand beneath the waistband and felt Wukong’s sensitive parts. He felt surely dripping moisture around his fingers. The monkey’s moan rumbled inside the monk’s mouth and around his tongue. He moaned in turn as the other stroked down there. Sanzang knew he could reach a climax from this, but he also knew there was more in store for tonight.

Abruptly, Wukong pulled away his hands and mouth. Sanzang blinked in confusion for a moment. The monkey energetically pulled off both his pants and tiger-skin skirt. The monk tried not to let his eyes linger on any spot on that nude frame for long. There wasn’t much time to stare anyway, as Wukong climbed on top of him again.

“Are you ready to do this?” He breathed husky in Sanzang’s ear. “We could keep just using our hands if you want.”

“I… I’m already all excited down there…” The monk nuzzled into the other’s neck. “Don’t know how much longer I’ll last out. I… I want to feel…” He just couldn’t finish that sentence out loud. He wanted to know the feeling of being inside his sweet beloved Monkey King.

Wukong’s hand squeezed his hip. “I can finish off with hands if you finish before me. It won’t be a problem.” He reached for Sanzang’s erect member and gave it a gentle squeeze. Satisfied at the other’s moan, he lined it up before ever so slowly lowering himself down on the monk.  _ Oh sweet dear heavens. _

It was amazing. Wonderful. It’s… how else could Sanzang describe the feeling? It was an all around moist grip, different from hands or a mouth. Wukong didn’t move for several moments, giving both of them time to grow accustomed to the feeling of one inside of the other. When he  _ did  _ start to move,  _ sweat stars above. _

It was slick inside, making the movement in and out smooth and easy. Their mouths join together again in an open-mouthed kiss, partly due to Sanzang’s moans growing loud. Words barely convey how all of these sensations felt. A feeling that feels beyond just physical, lustful desires. Something more, deeper.

It ended almost too quickly. Sanzang felt the pleasure intensify more until it reached a peak. Declarations of love and gratitude came out as murmurs and moans into Wukong’s mouth. Without his knowing, the monk’s fingernails dug into the monkey’s back, and his hips thrusted up. His body spasmed and shook with intense orgasm.

Wukong pulled away from the open-mouthed kiss they were locked in throughout most of this. Sanzang took in a gasping breath. He caught his breath as the monkey gently stroked his face. “If I may be honest, you lasted longer than I expected.”

“Did…” Sanzang panted, he could hardly get the words out between breathes. “Did you…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Wukong kissed his brow and rolled both of them over to lie on their sides. “I can finish myself off with my fingers.”

“I… I should…” He was hushed by a finger placed gently to his lips.

“You’ve done good. I’m already close.” The monkey grasped one of the other’s hands and brought it up to his lips. He softly moaned into the palm, and Sanzang realized he was already working fingers on himself. “Real close…”

The monk watched him carefully. Wukong closed his eyes and pressed the other’s hand harder against his mouth. His breathing became more erratic. The monkey’s entire body reacted as it seemed he reached his own climax. He sighed, pulling the hand away. Sanzang took the opportunity to give him a chaste kiss.

They pulled the blankets over their bare bodies, not worrying about their clothes until morning. The master fell asleep easily as he nuzzled into the eldest disciple. They ended the night warm and comfortable. Of course, as soon as he woke up, Sanzang was fully aware of the  _ mess _ that was down there. He would have immediately gone off to bathe himself, but still sleeping Wukong had him locked in a tight grip.

“Wukong?” The monkey murmured, but didn’t move. The monk tried to shove him away. “Wukong it’s morning!” The only reaction this drew was a face nuzzling into his neck. “We need to get dressed, Wukong! Someone could find us like this!”

“Mmm… It’s still early… Got some time…”

“I would like to clean myself, at least!” Wukong actually moved enough to give these big, doe eyes. He  _ whined. _ A small, high noise from the back of his throat. Sanzang just barely kept from falling for it. “Please. It’s a mess down there.”

Wukong sighed, defeated. He finally pulled away, rolled over, and stretched his arms above his head. “There’s a stream nearby. Could show you.”

“I would be very much grateful.” Sanzang placed a kiss on the monkey’s cheek. He knew this would stop his sulking. “Though I don’t believe we could get away with bathing together this time.”

Wukong smiled. “Next time, then.” He cupped the monk’s cheek and brushed it with his cheek. “I mean next time we have a chance to bathe together, not… what we did last night.”

“I know.”

They stayed for just a few seconds more before Sanzang sat up. The monk took a relatively short bath in the stream. The stream was much too cold for bathing much longer. After such a chill, he may have wanted nothing more than to snuggle close to his partner. But Wukong needed to bathe, too, and now wasn’t the time.

The group of travelers hosting them served a wonderful vegetarian meal that morning. The pilgrims all regrouped during breakfast, each arriving at a different time. Once they all were fed, and their hosts were properly thanked, the group traveled on. But things weren’t the way they were before, were they? Whatever the monk and ape’s relationship was before, it was surely different now after last night. How would things change for them now?

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea of how Wujing and Bajie spent their night, and an idea of another night between Sanzang and Wukong. Time for a game of "How Long Will I Take On THIS One"


End file.
